Sam par Jess
by Isil
Summary: Sam Winchester est de ces garçons que l'on remarque au premier abord... Evolution de la relation entre Jess et Sam. Pas de spoilers.


**Titre**: Sam par Jess  
**Auteur**: Isil   
**Personnage(s)/Couple(s)**: Sam/Jess  
**Rating**: PG  
**Disclaimer**: Eric Kripke possède mon âme… euh, je veux dire, ces personnages! 

* * *

Sam Winchester est de ces garçons que l'on remarque au premier abord, pas pour sa beauté ni pour son intelligence, même s'il ne manque ni de l'un ni de l'autre, mais pour une chose si futile qu'elle en paraît ridicule: sa taille. 

La première fois que Jessica le voit, il dépasse d'une tête les autres garçons de son cours de philosophie. C'est ça qui la fait regarder plus avant, au lieu de passer juste sur son visage comme elle le fait avec ces idiots à peine sortis de l'adolescence qui la draguent pour son joli minois. Et après un examen plus poussé, elle s'aperçoit qu'il a beau être grand, il ne respire pourtant pas la confiance en soi. Au contraire, ses épaules sont voûtées et il a le regard fuyant, nerveux, timide. Ses grands yeux verts sont étirés comme ceux d'un chat, mais il semble à Jessica d'avoir plutôt en face d'elle un chaton perdu.

Jessica Lee Moore aime les animaux, et si dans son dortoir, on les lui interdit, elle sait qu'il n'en sera pas de même pour ce trop grand garçon.

Elle l'observe. Ils ont quelques cours en commun, et il ne lui faut pas longtemps pour en apprendre plus sur lui. Samuel Winchester, né à Lawrence, Kansas, qui rêve d'études de Droit et qui adore son café très sucré et avec de la crème. Pour autant qu'il soit discret et solitaire, ses épaules toujours courbées vers l'avant, comme ployant sous un poids invisible, quand il est en cours, il est dans son élément. Il rayonne de connaissances aussi variées qu'inattendues, a des références surprenantes mais toujours bien trouvées, et il a l'air heureux. Sincèrement, drôlement, adorablement heureux.

Ses amies lui préfèrent le beau joueur de basket-ball qui déjeune dans la même cafétéria qu'elles, ou bien encore le petit génie de l'informatique qui leur revend à prix d'ami des disques qu'il pirate sur Internet, mais Jessica, elle, ne jure que par Sam Winchester. Elle rêve de le connaître mieux, mieux en tout cas qu'en glanant des informations à droite ou à gauche.

C'est de sa bouche qu'elle veut apprendre qui il est, où il a appris le Latin… des dizaines de petites choses qui font ce qu'il est et qui font que Jessica le veut rien que pour elle.

L'opportunité vient presque un mois après la rentrée. On leur assigne un exposé en histoire et elle saute sur l'occasion. Un peu timidement, elle vient lui demander s'il a déjà un partenaire, et quand il la regarde, étonné et visiblement peu préparé à une telle offre, elle se sent rougir. Puis il sourit, toutes fossettes dehors, et il accepte.

Jusqu'au soir, Jessica a l'impression que ses joues sont écarlates et elles lui font mal à force de sourire. Et quand ils se retrouvent pour la première fois à la bibliothèque, elle doit se faire violence pour ne pas réagir comme toutes ces idiotes écervelées face à un joli garçon. Parce que oui, de près, comme ça, quand c'est sur elle et sur elle seule qu'il pose ses grands yeux verts, quand il tourne de ses longs, si longs doigts les pages des livres qu'ils parcourent, Sam Winchester est vraiment un joli garçon.

Pendant presque deux semaines, ils se retrouvent, comme ça, quand leurs emplois du temps respectifs le permettent, et Jessica devient Jess et de Samuel, il devient Sam. Ils partagent leurs cafés, leurs adresses de petits restos pas chers, elle lui parle de ces heures qu'elle passe dans une association de quartier à garder des enfants, car elle veut devenir institutrice, et il raconte les heures qu'il fait à la cafétéria, le soir, pour payer ses sorties.

Et même si elle obtient enfin ce qu'elle veut, même si elle en veut toujours plus, plus de sa galanterie, plus de ses habitudes bizarres, plus de ces mots en Latin qu'il murmure, parfois, quand il la raccompagne chez elle, tard, le soir, elle est également surprise par les zones d'ombre qui entoure ce qu'elle découvre de lui.

Il n'a pas de famille, ou il n'en parle pas. Ses parents sont une simple photo qu'il a posée sur sa table de nuit, mais ils n'ont pas de nom. Son enfance n'est qu'un vague souvenir, des déplacements constants. La seule chose dont il accepte de parler, même si c'est à demi mots, c'est son frère.

Dean. Le grand frère, celui qui lui a appris à conduire, celui qui a développé chez lui cet amour haineux pour le hard rock… Dean. Il en parle avec amertume ou douceur, selon les jours, et selon les jours, Jessica le hait ou rêve de le connaître, lui aussi.

Mais somme toute, elle parle plus que lui, et lui l'écoute si bien, semble s'abreuver des histoires toutes simples qu'elle raconte. Il lui semble parfois que Sam cache quelque chose, un secret dont ses yeux parfois trop vieux se font le reflet fuyant, certains soirs. Une blessure dont il n'a aucune trace visible, lui, le gentil garçon, poli, serviable, calme, souriant qu'il est. Et quelque part, Jessica souffre pour lui.

C'est un soir de novembre, alors que l'automne s'est solidement installé à Palo Alto, qu'elle a sa première vision du secret que cache Sam Winchester. Ils ont quitté la bibliothèque plus tard, ce soir là, puis ils sont allés manger chinois, et Sam a insisté pour la raccompagner. Jessica adore la sollicitude qu'il a envers elle, paradoxalement parce qu'elle sait qu'il le fait sans arrière-pensée, simplement parce qu'il est normal pour lui de raccompagner une fille chez elle, de ne pas la laisser seule une fois la nuit tombée. Pourtant, évidemment, elle voudrait qu'il y ait plus que ça, mais ce qu'elle lit dans ses yeux est trouble, et si leurs doigts se frôlent parfois, il ne semble pas y attacher une trop grande importance.

Ce soir là, Sam lui raconte une farce de son frère à un professeur de lycée. Ils ont un peu bu, au restaurant, ce qui explique son humeur loquace. Son sourire à fossettes sur le visage, il parle avec les mains et le cœur, et il la fait rire de son enthousiasme. Elle le trouve magnifique, à cet instant, et comme pour souligner sa découverte, au dessus de leurs têtes, le tonnerre gronde et un déluge s'abat sur eux.

Elle cligne des yeux, se demandant si bien ça qu'on appelle un coup de foudre, car il lui semble qu'elle est bien tombée amoureuse de Sam, mais que cela s'est fait si lentement, si naturellement, que cet éclair qui passe entre eux ne peut-être que la confirmation de ce qu'elle ressent déjà.

Lui interrompt son histoire et lève la tête, se laissant un instant doucher, comme un enfant, puis il se reprend et ôte sa veste. Grand comme il est, il lui est facile de la lever au dessus de Jessica pour qu'elle puisse s'abriter, quitte à tricher un peu en se blottissant contre lui. Elle lui propose de venir chez elle le temps que l'averse se calme, et son offre si directe le fait un instant rougir. Ils se sourient, et il accepte.

Il se secoue comme un chien mouillé, mettant de l'eau partout, et quand elle lui fait remarquer en riant qu'il est un vrai animal, il sourit de façon malicieuse et répond que c'est de famille. Elle lui tend une serviette et lui indique la salle de bains.

Il tire la porte, mais le loquet est capricieux et la porte reste entrouverte. Une fois changée, Jessica, portée par sa curiosité et son cœur battant, y jette un coup d'œil, et la foudre tombe à nouveau, sur elle, cette fois.

Finalement, se dit-elle, finalement, Sam porte des traces bien visibles de ses blessures intérieures. Une longue cicatrice qui court le long de son omoplate, plus des marques de brûlure, au bas de son dos, et un autre balafre sur l'arrière de son biceps. Elle se dit qu'elle n'a pas devant elle le corps d'un jeune homme intelligent et posé, mais celui d'un guerrier, car ses épaules trop souvent voûtées semblent bien solides, bien formées, et ses bras si fins ont des muscles noueux.

Comme ça aussi, il est magnifique. Il se sèche les cheveux, et les muscles de son dos roulent sous sa peau claire. Elle le détaille, voyeuse et proie conquise de cette sensualité et de ce mystère qu'il dégage. Qui est-il, Samuel Winchester? D'autres questions s'ajoutent à celles qui tournent déjà dans sa tête, d'autres questions et de nouveau cette tristesse qui l'envahit.

Quand elle relève les yeux, elle croise les siens, dans le miroir ébréché de sa salle de bains. Un instant, l'envie de s'excuser lui vient, mais il secoue imperceptiblement la tête, comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées, et cette idée ne lui paraît pas si saugrenue. Il laisse retomber la serviette humide dans le lavabo et se tourne vers elle, se mordant la lèvre.

Elle avance, ou bien c'est lui, elle ne sait pas trop. Plus tard, ils reporteront tour à tour la faute sur l'autre ou bien en prendront fièrement la responsabilité, mais pour le moment, elle ne sait pas. Elle sait juste qu'elle est dans ses bras, qu'elle se serre contre lui et qu'elle caresse son dos de ses doigts, qu'elle passe sur ses cicatrices et qu'il la regarde. Il cueille son visage dans ses mains et se penche vers elle, et tandis qu'il l'embrasse, ponctué par un nouveau coup de tonnerre, Jessica se promet qu'elle apaisera son cœur, qu'elle apaisera son corps, et que s'il ne lui dit rien, elle fera au moins en sorte que ses peines soient occultées par la joie qu'elle lui offrira.

Ses lèvres sont un peu sèches, ses doigts un peu rugueux, mais il la tient comme une chose infiniment fragile, un trésor à protéger, et il lui semble qu'il lui promet la sécurité comme elle lui promet le bonheur.

Jessica n'est pas une rêveuse, mais entre ses bras si forts, elle se surprend à y croire.

FIN.


End file.
